


[podfic] Little Red Courgette

by Annapods, blamebrampton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Podfic, Politics, Romance, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamebrampton/pseuds/blamebrampton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When this season's purple courgettes are woefully thin, Draco Malfoy thinks it amounts to small beans. Next thing he knows, the Department of Standards is over-run with leeks, Brussels sprouts all sorts of legislative difficulties, and somebody appears to have put a roquette under Harry Potter. Can Draco seize a marrow victory? Or will his plans for peas be squashed?</p><p>All along, Kingsley Shacklebolt finds himself pining for the good old days, when, instead of governing, all you had to worry about were Dark Lords and imminent death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Red Courgette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118431) by [blamebrampton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamebrampton/pseuds/blamebrampton). 



> My deepest apologies to anyone who actually knows what an agricultural British accent/a British accent/an Italian(/a cockney) accent sounds like. No offense was meant, Youtube and Forvo did their best but sadly I fear there's no helping my pronunciation.

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?gdfhabmjj7687id)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/podficlittle-red-courgette-by-blamebrampton-chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said during the holidays, but technically classes haven't started yet so...

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?6ayium2hqb927ak)

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/podfic-little-red-courgette-by-blamebrampton-chapitre-2)

I've apparently reached the time limit on soundcloud ... if anyone knows some other websites that I can use please let me know !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ! You're nearly there ! *cheers and hands you a water bottle*

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ia30lmb32c5elb8/little_red_courgette_chapter_3.mp3) on mediafire

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any problem, or if you'd like to have it in another format, just ask me ! I'm annapods on tumblr. Or there's the comments below, whichever you prefer.


End file.
